glassixfandomcom-20200214-history
Fujiko
Fujiko is the Westside School’s secretary and disciplinary assistant. She’s one generation older than the protagonist and is married with Dr Hiro. Ayumi is her older daughter. No particular friends known. She works daily with Saiko, Okimi, Sarah and Miwa; Mitsuko is her boss. Personal information Fujiko is a strong personality, very authoritarian with everybody except her boss, Mitsuko. She lives only for her job and don’t have much fun with her family or her husband. She doesn’t approve sexuality except for the necessity to breed. Despite all this, she likes nice clothes and especially nylons which enhance her leg’s shape. If he has a good Academic score, the protagonist will be able to use this little vanity to influence her progressively, bringing her from her dominant position to a more submissive one. Where to find her during her spare time (week-end from 09:00 to 12:00 and from 14:00 to 16:00) * Mainly: Westside library, School library * Sometime: Northside museum During week-end, she’s at the Mall lingerie shop from 16:00 to 18:00. How to please her: * Northside restaurant (padthai at 100 $ or full Chinese meal at 150 $) Northside restaurant’s chop suei (100 $) or Mall Japanese restaurant’s yakitori or nagirisushi (both at 100 $). * Lemon juice (hospital cafeteria and Eastside conbini at 50 $ in both cases) * In mall jewellery: golden necklace (1.000 $), ruby ring (2.000 $) and diamond necklace (3.500 $). Intimate details Sexual preferences: (2) in footjob, submission and anal sex, (1) in handjob, blowjob, titjob, masturbation and vaginal sex. Sexen farming: Fujiko is not very productive at low level for sexen. From level 3, she becomes as productive as any other normal girl, but nothing exceptional. Not the best girl to farm sexen. Secret: She doesn’t have any secret. How to unlock her? In the school hall during any week day, between 08:00 and 12:00. How to raise her obedience? Raising Fujiko requires having a good Academic score. The student strategy will be necessary. * 1st obedience event: during week days in school’s office during afternoon’s classes (between 14:00 and 17:00). The protagonist surprises her while she’s inflicting corporal punishment to a student. Threatening to denounce her to the principal, he takes advantage of the situation to obtain an upskirt. * 2nd obedience event: during week days in school’s office (between 17:00 and 18:30). During his detention, the protagonist plays with Fujiko’s to incite her to exhibit herself. If his Academic score reaches 60, the event succeeds and the protagonist can enjoy a handjob from the secretary; if not the event has to be done again. * 3rd obedience event: during week days in school’s office during morning’s classes (between 11:00 and 12:00). Fujiko spies Mitsuko having sex with the protagonist, who has noticed the presence of the secretary. Once the principal has left, the protagonist makes Fujiko confess that she’s actually excited by what she has seen and incites her to try all that her boss just did: titjob, blowjob and vaginal sex. * 4th obedience event: during the week end in her house (between 18:00 and 20:00). Fujiko invites the protagonist to have a dinner with her family, trying to make him date her older daughter Ayumi. The protagonist plays her a trick to force her to crawl under the table and to discreetly blow him while her whole family is dining, as he’s rubbing Ayumi’s pussy at the same time. Once the dinner is finished, Fujiko has changed her mind about the protagonist being with her daughter. She leads him in the laundry room to try anal sex with him on the washing machine. Bonus scene: anal with Ayumi too if she’s level 4. Fujiko is difficult at low level because she’s always one level late on the other girls: handjob at level 2 instead of 1, blowjob and titjob at level 3… All become normal at level 3 only, so it will take time to bring her to this point: 4 days to pass her from level 1 to level 2 and then 4 more days to bring her to level 3 (a bit less if you can stalk her in toilets and in her bath). After that, she’s not more difficult than any other girl. Two of her events occurs when the protagonist is supposed to be in class: he will have to fox his courses for that… How to raise some other girls at the same time? Most of the time, she’s in the same district than Saiko, Kumiko, Utako and of course her daughter Ayumi. She can be raised at the same time than these girls. Additional scenes * Pact scene: Lily punishes her with a riding whip and makes her act as a dam, before enjoying a cunnilingus from her * Bonus event: none for the moment * Special events: none for the moment * Teaser events: none for the moment. * Endings: ** Lover ending: at the end of the year, Fujiko announces to her daughters her relationship with the protagonist. As he's about to leave the town to go to University, Fujiko has a passionnate and kinky night of sex with him, even enjoying a very submissive anal sex. Five years later, the protagonist is coming back to Fujiko. As they are about to have passionnate sex in the kitchen, they are interrupted and hide under the table to watch Ayumi having a very dominating sex with her fiancé. Aroused, they fuck under the table without being noticed by Ayumi. ** Slave ending: the protagonist stays at school for the next year, having rough sex with Fujiko in her office as often as possible. With the help of his slave, he rules the household now that her husband is gone: the daughters have to take their dinner in sexy lingerie and to progressively learn how to please a man, the demonstration ending with a deep anal sex intercourse on the table for their mother. Suit gallery Will be added later Category:Female Characters